


Cool and Sweet

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr





	Cool and Sweet

It has been many years since I first had the pleasure of watching Legolas in this manner, but I have yet to tire of it. The long lines of his body are pleasing to the eye, pale and deceptively soft under the cascade of water that spills from his hair. He is beautiful as the Lady, and he is mine.

Legolas laughs when he catches me watching, and calls to me. "Come, Gimli, the water is cool and sweet."

I cannot resist, and I join him in the lake, where the water isn't the only thing that is sweet.


End file.
